


fangs for the memories

by guanlin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween!, M/M, and it's tearing us apart, but you know what, he watches them with daehwi anyway because SPOILER ALERT! HE LOVES HIM, horror movies!!, its just so fluffy man its not angsty at all i promise, its not halloween anymore for so many people but it is for me so y'all are gonna have to bear with, jinyoung hates them, we all knew that anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlin/pseuds/guanlin
Summary: Reasons to watch horror movies with Lee Daehwi:1. it’ll make him happy.2. he’ll get to spend roughly two hours with him in the dark on their tiny sofa3. it’ll make him happy! (more enthusiastic version)Reasons NOT to watch horror movies with Lee Daehwi:1. he’s probably gonna piss his pants





	fangs for the memories

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK WITH A TOTALLY NON ANGSTY JINHWI FIC TO HEAL YOUR SOULS LIKE TWO MONTHS AFTER MY ANGSTY ONES! I AM S O R R Y !  
> pls enjoy this tho because i hella enjoyed writing it!

__

“But Jinyoung-ie,” Daehwi whines out and Jinyoung can’t trust himself to turn around right now because he just _knows_ that Daehwi’s doing that pouty puppy eyes thing and Jinyoung can’t name one person that can say no to that look. 

“Daehwi,” Jinyoung begins reproachfully, watching the green numbers on the microwave tick down to zero in favour of looking his dongsaeng in the eyes, “You know I hate them.”  
He hears Daehwi sigh, and he knows just by the sound of it that the other boy is going into sulky mode and the knowledge that that’s even harder to deal with than the puppy eyes almost has Jinyoung caving. 

“But I love them! You know I do! And it’s halloween, Jinyoung-ie, _please?_ ”

He sighs deeply before steeling himself to turn around and deny Daehwi’s request once and for all. As soon as he’s facing him, he learns to regret it. The younger’s hair is damp and fluffy, fringe curling against his forehead from the shower he took earlier and he’s wearing this big, oversized orange sweater that he’s practically _drowning_ in and Jinyoung can feel his heart sinking into his stomach when he sees the eyes (oh god, the _eyes_ ), big and round and watery at the edges and Jinyoung lets out a final breath of defeat before he sighs out, “ _Fine_ ,” he says sufferingly but it’s almost worth it from the way Daehwi’s face immediately changes, mouth widening into a smile as he let’s out a happy little laugh, leaning forward to practically crush Jinyoung against the counter, arms wrapped around his shoulders. He accepts his defeat, chuckling a little at Daehwi’s excitement as he pats the back of his head like a little puppy. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Daehwi murmurs into his ear, a little more sincere than it should be for the situation but maybe he knows that Jinyoung has a chronic fear of horror movies and the only reason he’s agreed to this is because he’s a weak man and maybe something else that he’s just not ready to admit yet. 

“So what d’you wanna watch?” Daehwi asks, pulling away from him and Jinyoung subconsciously misses the warmth, the thought crossing his mind that _maybe that hug was a little longer than normal platonic hugs_. He’s about to reply when Daehwi leans into him again and for one crazy, frightening second, Jinyoung thinks he might be leaning in to _kiss_ him and _oh my god what the hell_ and then Daehwi moves another way at the last second,shoving a hand awkwardly behind him to pop the microwave open. 

“Popcorn’s done!” he exclaims, as if he hadn’t just been inches from Jinyoung’s face. The door hits Jinyoung’s back and he thinks that if he were to try and speak now, it would just come out as one huge scream. 

 

He moves out of the way carefully, sliding away from Daehwi so he can reach into the microwave. He watches with half-interest as Daehwi eats a piece of popcorn, having to drag his eyes away from his slender fingers and red lips and _woah, is it just him or is it getting hot in here?_

“I heard that the It movies supposed to be good right now,” he murmurs thoughtfully, and he’s about to move his hand down to wipe the popcorn grease against his sweater before Jinyoung reaches forward to grab his wrist. It’s second nature for him to grab a paper towel and hand it to Daehwi, neither one having to falter. 

“I-it?” Jinyoung questions, still a little flustered. If Daehwi notices, he doesn’t say anything, just drags his phone out of his pocket to commence tapping something out. 

“Yeah, It, the one Stephen King wrote?”  
It rings a bell, but not one loud enough for him to get any idea of the plot or just how _scary_ it sounds so he shrugs and Daehwi looks up at him for a second. 

“It’s about some crazy clown that kidnaps kids. I heard the cast is pretty cool, too.”

Jinyoung stops listening at the word _clown_. As if watching a horror movie wasn’t bad enough, it has to be a horror movie about clowns. Two of Jinyoung’s worst fears combined into one. Daehwi notices his unusual silence and finally slips his phone back into his pocket, eyes boring into Jinyoung’s own. 

“Hyung, do you _really_ not like them? I kinda thought you were joking this whole time,” he says and Jinyoung thinks he’s starting to look a little guilty. Something stops him from being satisfied at that knowledge, though. He wants to tell Daehwi that _no, he was just joking_ and put on a brave image in front of him but he knows he’ll be a cowering mess two minutes in so he decides that he’ll just have to tell him. 

“I- uh…nah, I mean I don’t really like them but…I’ll watch It with you if you want me to.”  
_What the fuck, Bae Jinyoung?_ Daehwi smiles again, soft and fond and Jinyoung’s heart literally melts. 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Jinyoung makes a list. 

 

_Reasons to watch horror movies with Lee Daehwi:_

  1. _it’ll make him happy._
  2. _he’ll get to spend roughly two hours with him in the dark on their tiny sofa_
  3. _it’ll make him happy! (more enthusiastic version)_



 

_Reasons NOT to watch horror movies with Lee Daehwi:_

  1. _he’s probably gonna piss his pants_



 

Although the one against is definitely severe, it’s obvious that there are a lot more pros and therefore, (his history professor applauds in the background) in his humble opinion,Jinyoung should definitely sacrifice his pants. 

“What rating is it?” he finds himself asking, pulling a bowl out of the cupboard to put the popcorn in. 

“I don’t know, fifteen?”

Jinyoung nods confirmation, somewhat relieved that it’s not an eighteen. It could be better though, maybe a twelve, or _even better_ , a PG. 

“That’s fine,” he says, “I’m ready when you are.”

 

He is _not_ ready. Jinyoung makes more popcorn whilst Daehwi flicks on the cheap LED pumpkin lights he found in the convenience store and stuck above the tv. 

“You wanna get blankets?” Daehwi shouts even though the wall between the kitchen and the front room is about fifteen centimetres thick. He shouts back an alternative, placing the popcorn on the stack of books they have on their coffee table before going into his and Daehwi’s room to collect as many blankets as he can find. There’s something about halloween that creeps Jinyoung out. Maybe it’s the way the orange light from the street lamps outside casts shadows onto his bedroom wall, or the way the night sky looks darker than it’s ever been but he finds himself rushing back to Daehwi in the front room, a pile of blankets in his arms. He’s already sat down, curled up at ‘his end’ of the sofa and Jinyoung has to stop at the doorway for a second just to watch him, because the way he’s curled in on himself is so adorable it has Jinyoung’s heart doing backflips. 

“Jinyoung-ie?” 

Jinyoung blinks, snapping out of it.   
“Yeah,” he says, finally entering the room and dumping his pile of blankets onto the sofa unceremoniously. Daehwi chuckles. 

“You had me frightened for a second there,” he says, “I knew someone was there but when you didn’t say anything…”  
Jinyoung reaches out to pet Daehwi’s head like he’s a puppy. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs before reaching for a blanket, taking his own seat on the other end of the sofa. It might just be him, but he can feel Daehwi’s eyes lingering on him for a second too long - or _someone’s_ eyes, anyway. Even with each of them at their respective ends, their feet still press against each other’s in the middle and Daehwi sighs, shaking his head as his stretches his legs out a little more into Jinyoung’s space, effectively tangling their legs together. 

“We should really get a bigger sofa,” Daewhi says, typing ‘It’ into the search bar but Jinyoung can’t pay him much mind because his eyes are stuck on their legs, Daehwi’s socked little feet tangled with his own. It’s so…coupley and it has Jinyoung’s thoughts going haywire. 

“Y-yeah,” he breathes out finally, a little too late to be casual and Daehwi glances towards him, worry filling his eyes. 

“Are you sure you’re fine with watching this?” he says finally and it physically hurts Jinyoung’s chest at how considerate he is. He finds himself nodding and then tugging another blanket over his and Daehwi’s legs so he can’t look at them anymore. Daehwi giggles a little, soft and wriggles closer into his blankets before pressing play. 

 

A couple of minutes in and Jinyoung’s slowly starting to relax, so the boy with the stutter made his little brother a boat! Nothing wrong with that, right? The bit in the basement made Jinyoung’s stomach crawl but it only lasted a little bit so he’s fine, all in all. If the movie continues like this, he thinks he might make it. He keeps glancing at Daehwi even though he doesn’t know what he’s looking for. Maybe he’s looking for him to be looking back. Instead, he’s always watching the screen with bated breath, little sweater paws resting on his stomach. He looks relaxed like this, his hair all splayed out messily against the back cushion and his feet keep moving unconsciously against the inside of Jinyoung’s calf and he’s going to have to blame his goosebumps on the movie. He’s just moved on to admiring Daehwi’s face when the other boy finally seems to sense someone watching him, he looks away from the screen and in cringey-teenage-movie fashion, instead of attempting to explain himself, Jinyoung whips his head away from Daehwi, cheeks flushing a bright pink. Daewhi looks at him for a couple of seconds more, a fond smile on his face before returning to the screen. Jinyoung had become so distracted that he’s missed a few minutes of the movie at least and the first thing he sees when he turns back to the screen is a god awful clown. He can’t help but gasp when he sees it, hand flying to his mouth. 

“You alright?” Daewhi asks and Jinyoung can’t even look at him, too worried that his eyes might convey the truth. He nods, a little jerkily and he jumps when he feels a hand against his ankle, head whipping downwards so fast his head spins a little. He’s half relieved to find out the it’s only Daehwi’s hand but also half freaking out because _what is he doing?_ Daehwi isn’t looking at him though, he’s focused on the screen and the only reason Jinyoung isn’t pinching himself right now is because the other boy squeezes his ankle, as if he knows that Jinyoung is currently wondering whether or not he’s conscious. He finally turns back to the screen and - 

“Oh my god!” and it’s Daehwi squealing this time, although Jinyoung’s hand shoots out to grab at the one Daehwi has settled between them, “Did he just bite his arm off?!”

He clutches a pillow to his chest and squeezes Daehwi’s hand so hard he’s worried he might cut of circulation. Neither of them say anything, though, and Jinyoung’s too scared to look down in case he’s just imagining it or even holding his own hand or something nerdy like that. It’s only when he feels Daehwi intertwining their fingers together into a more comfortable position that he can confirm it’s not his own hand. Not for the first time tonight, his heart speeds up for a totally different reason than the horror movie. 

 

It gets to the point that the kids are in the old house and Jinyoung literally has his eyes closed constantly, the pillow still clutched to his chest with one hand, the other still in Daehwi’s grip even though it’s probably super gross and sweaty for him because Jinyoung swears he’s never been more scared in his life. Daehwi must get sick of him because he pulls his hand away pretty suddenly. Jinyoung tries not to react, tries not to show the fact that he’s missing the warmth and comfort of Daehwi’s hand in his own. He just carries on doing his own thing, eyes opened a crack as he watches Eddie fall through a ceiling but Daehwi’s rustling next to him, lifting his own blanket for him. Jinyoung assumes he’s going to refill the popcorn or something and is immediately too consumed with fear of being left alone in here to realise that Daehwi isn’t even getting up at all, he’s instead turning around and knee-shuffling towards Jinyoung on the sofa. He’s about to ask what Daehwi’s doing when the boy answers for him, reaching forward to shove Jinyoung legs apart until there’s enough room for him to situate himself between them, leaning back against Jinyoung’s chest and he’s literally frozen in shock. 

“You’re obviously scared,” Daehwi murmurs but his cheeks are dusted a shocking shade of pink and he’s looking down at his fingers, as if he isn’t the one that just got all up in Jinyoung’s personal space, “Thought you could need something to hold onto other than that pillow.”  
Jinyoung’s silent for a second, still trying to process the fact that Daehwi is so close to him he can smell his shampoo, fresh and fruity and something so indescribably _Daehwi_ that he’s tempted to lean forward and bury his face in it but that would just be a new level of weird and he doesn’t want to scare Daehwi away just yet. He can tell the other boy is waiting for him to say something, to tell him to get off (never) or tell him thank you or it’s fine but when he clears his throat, his mind blanks out. He’s still not used to the extra body heat, or the feeling of Daehwi’s weight against himand his minds running a mile a minute worrying about whether or not the younger can feel or even, god forbid, _hear_ his heartbeat. Instead, he just wraps his arm around Daehwi’s shoulders, tipping his head back to rest against his collarbone and he wriggles about a bit so nothing’s digging in anywhere and they’re both comfortable. Jinyoung tries not to think about how Daehwi practically melts into him, or how perfectly they fit together. 

 

They make it through the the movie with little to no disasters after that (excluding Daehwi jumping so hard he smacks his head on Jinyoung’s jaw) and Jinyoung even finds himself kind of enjoying the characters, and the parts that aren’t scary are pretty good and he likes their friendships. (He also likes the way Daehwi smushes his face up against his chest at the sad parts, but we don’t mention that). The credits roll and Jinyoung is honestly pretty proud of himself for making it through. He’s about to boast this to Daehwi as well but when he looks down, the boys eyelashes are brushing against his cheekbones, mouth slightly parted as he breathes even breaths. Jinyoung feels the urge to wake him up, to talk about Daehwi’s sudden movements or the fact that the way their cuddling now is definitely _not_ platonic but Jinyoung thinks about how the dark shadows under Daehwi’s eyes have been super prominent lately and decides to just let him sleep. It’s probably creepy, the way he watches Daehwi, especially whilst he’s sleeping but he’s just so beautiful he can’t seem to help it. His eyelashes are long and jet-black, curling against the smooth skin of his cheek and the weight of Daehwi’s hand clutching at his waist makes him bolder and he has the sudden urge to lean forward and peck him on the cheek. In retrospect, it’s really fucking creepy but it doesn’t stop him from leaning forward and brushing his lips against the jut of Daehwi’s cheekbone. He lingers, because it’s what he does. He hides his feelings and then he kisses his crush when he’s asleep because he lingers and because he’s a fuckin’ loser. Unfortunately, it seems he’s lingered too long this time because when he snaps out of his thoughts, Daehwi’s eyes are open and staring right at him. 

 

He pulls back so fast it’s like he’s been burned. Daehwi sits up too, although Jinyoung thinks it’s a good sign that he doesn’t move away from him fully, still stays close enough that Jinyoung can feel his body heat. 

“Did you just…” Daehwi begins, “Uhh…kiss me?”  
His face is on fire. He really wishes he could deny it, he could say that he thought Daehwi was possessed by the devil and he was just checking if he still had pupils or something but he doesn’t really think the other would buy that. 

“Uh,” he begins eloquently. He’s still got a hand resting against Daehwi’s stomach, “Sorry?”

He thinks he’s about to get scolded or that Daehwi’s about to ask him to move out of the apartment and start advertising for a new roommate so he’s completely caught off guard when Daehwi starts laughing, eyes crinkling up at the edges. Despite the mildly dire situation, his heart still speeds up at the sight of it. He’s still confused, though. 

“You’re…not mad?” he tries, voice quiet and timid.He’s reverted to how he was when he first met Daehwi, hiding under his baseball cap and refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. 

“Do you like me, Bae Jinyoung?” Daehwi asks and if it weren’t for the sincerity in Daehwi’s eyes, Jinyoung would think he was teasing. Unfortunately, he’s taken it a bit too far to play all of it off as a joke. Jinyoung nods and his heart is already sinking at the thought of rejection, the thought of losing Daehwi as his best friend because even if Daehwi’s nice enough to let him down gently, he’s definitely not going to want to be friends with someone who’s frightened of horror movies _and_ in love with him. He’s about to grab his passport out of Daehwi’s room (Daehwi doesn’t trust him with it) and flee the country when he feels a hand covering his own. Daehwi’s staring at him, eyes wide as saucers with this little half smile on his face, like he knows something that Jinyoung doesn’t. 

 

“I like you too, dummy,” Daehwi says and Jinyoung is actually about to pass out right here, right now. 

“I- what? What? Are you kidding?”

“If I was kidding,” Daehwi says, “Would I do this?”

And then he’s leaning forward and pressing his lips against Jinyoung’s. He’s still for a second but then his mind starts screaming _Lee Daehwi is kissing you and you’re frozen, kiss him back!_ and so he does, moving his lips against Daehwi’s own. Daehwi sighs into him, hands moving up to tangle in his hair and Jinyoung can’t help the way he leans forward until Daehwi’s back is pressed against the sofa and he’s hovering over him, knees either side of his hips. He tilts his head, kissing him deeper until they both have to pull away to breathe. 

“Trick or treat,” Daehwi suddenly whispers and Jinyoung is about to ask him what he’s talking about but Daehwi’s leaning forward, pecking him on the lips and then shoving his fingers into his sides so hard he flies off of the sofa. Daehwi laughs so hard he snorts and then laughs even harder because he snorted and Jinyoung is so in love with him he could cry. Daehwi rolls off of the sofa and ends up on top of him, lips inches away from his own. He’s breathless, hands clutching at the fabric of Daehwi’s sweater. 

“Maybe you should watch horror movies more often,” Daehwi whispers, “If they always end up like this.”

And then he presses their mouths together before Jinyoung can protest.

 

_Maybe halloween isn’t so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa im honestly so happy right now i was getting worried that i'd have eternal writer's block but i just pulled this out of the bag and i couldn't be happier good lord. i don't even know what this is, to be honest, i just know i adore jinhwi and halloween and this au promt (big thanks to my dude alex for googling halloween promts for me i love u) ANYWAY, hope u enjoyed this fluffy jinhwi man i really do, YOU KNOW THE DRILL EXCEPT IVE CHANGED MY FREAKIN TWITTER @ ONCE AGAIN, contact me on twitter @jinhw101 on tumblr @4gguks / @pr0duce101 (either will get a reply) if you wanna chat or have questions or complaints!! TY V MUCH FOR READING, LOTS OF LOVE <33333333


End file.
